


Isolate

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And I promise in my list of stuff to write I have nice Sam stuff, And possibly die, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), But also you'll throw up, But this is based off the tweet and BBH's stream today, Calls it punishment for being an attention whore, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Full on he calls Dream an attention whore, Gen, I also speedrun this because I saw something on twitter, I love Sam endlessly, I love him, I wrote this while just a little high on anti depressants, I'm Sorry, I'm also a Sam apologist I promise, I'm just a little g o n e at the moment, Oh, Okay first of all, Sam hits Dream, Sam isn't a good guy in this fic, Self-Harm, Sick Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), So please take this with a grain of salt, Sorry Sam apologists, Starvation, Suicide Attempt, Vomiting, Writing idea, and i was like, depressed clay | dream, eating too many raw potatoes will not only make you hallucinate, he comes back to life, it's implied kinda, man is losing it, yall know the deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: This is based off a post I saw on twitter about how eating too many raw potatoes can make you throw up, and a response that said even if Dream was getting sick, Sam would probably think he was doing it for attention- so here we are with some Dream angst.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 30
Kudos: 544





	Isolate

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags! Heed the warnings!

Dream was knelt in a puddle of water, head resting against the far rim of the cauldron, when Sam entered the cell with the prisoner’s potatoes for the day. The cell smelled sickly- and Sam wrinkled up his nose as he got closer to the hunched over man, who dry heaved repeatedly. The water that was now spilled across the obsidian floor was replaced with vomit, and Sam sneered. He kicked out, catching Dream in the rips, and the man fell away from where he’d gotten sick. The prisoner let out a whimper as he hit the ground, dirty hoodie soaking up the water. Sam dropped the potatoes on Dream’s lap, glaring down at him.

“Fucking disgusting,” he growled, carefully pulling the cauldron over to the lava to dispose of it. “Make the most of those potatoes- if you can’t bother to keep them down then maybe you don’t deserve them.” Dream ducked his head, hiding the tears welling up in his eyes. Sam curled his hand into a fist, and for a moment pondered hitting Dream again. He stared down at the blonde for a few silent seconds before landing on a proper punishment for the attention seeking bastard. “Your visitation rights are being revoked for two weeks,” he informed the shaking man coldly. “You aren’t going to see anyone- myself included- until those two weeks are over. Maybe that’ll teach you not to be such an attention whore.”

Dream flinched away, stomach twisting with anxiety and the overwhelming feeling that he was going to throw up again. Sam grinned at the reaction before he turned and left, leaving the wet, cold man to shake on the hard floor of his cell.

When Sam was out of sight, Dream threw himself at the wall of lava, bile rising up in his throat. Fighting off the urge to vomit, the blonde practically dove into the lava, the white hot burning erasing the cold that had settled in his bones- even though it was temporary as he was promptly dropped back down into the little pool of water below his bed. There he stayed, he wasn’t sure for how long, shivering as he tried to fight off the sickness in his stomach. 

Across the cell, the potatoes taunted him.  _ Eat them and get sick _ , a little voice called out from the back of his head,  _ or don’t and starve to death. Doesn’t matter what you choose- you deserve the suffering either way. _ Dream tucked his face into his knees, shakily trying to suck in deep breaths. Two weeks. Maybe starving would prove to be a new game for him- a new way to keep himself entertained… There was only one way to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter:  
> @PlayNiceOrDie
> 
> Follow me on instagram:  
> @FrayzedAndDazed


End file.
